


777

by orphan_account



Category: Block B, GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, no bts chapter tho sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, and welcome to 777 enterprises! Divided into three teams of seven, there are a total of 21 employees.<br/>Block Team, Team 7, The B Team.</p>
<p>Some days are quiet and productive, however, that’s only some days.<br/>The following are days are where things are crazy, totally unpredictable, and over all; very unproductive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team 7

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't make a bts chapter and i'm just posting this bc it's fucking gold just admit it, this is my best work ever and i don't plan on finishing it sooooo here ya go

Youngjae walked over to the new guy's desk and lightly tapped on his shoulder to get the sleeping boys attention. “Can’t you see I’m sleeping here?” Jackson said, lifting his head. 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “CEO wants to see you in his office.”

“Again?” Jackson asked. Not that he minded. CEO was really hot. And this was the third time this week to get called into the office. It was also his first week on the job. “And isn’t it the administrative assistant's job to tell people these things?” 

They both looked over to where Yugyeom should have been sitting.

“He’s probably in the bathroom. Anyways, Mark says it’s urgent.” Jackson watched Youngjae walk back to his desk before getting up and stretching. 

“You wanted to see me sir?” Jackson asked, walking into his boss's office and closing the door behind him.

Mark turned his eyes from the computer to look at Jackson. “Ah, yes. This is the third time I’ve had to call you in here. Do you have any idea why that is?” 

“Because you like me?” Jackson asked.

“No.” 

“You want to date me?” 

“What? No!” Mark yelled, he saw a few of the other workers turn towards the office, so he lowered his voice and cleared his throat. “I told you to stop wearing snapbacks to work.”

“But it’s cool.”

“No, it’s unprofessional.”

“But...It’s cool…” Jackson mumbled.

“Do you want to be fired?” Mark asked. Sighing he turned back to the computer. “Go ask Jb for help if you need any, I’m busy.” Jackson hated Jb. He always acted so snobby just because Jackson didn’t know how to do much. 

“Sir?” Jackson asked.

“What.”

“You’re just playing pacman...Are you really that busy?” Jackson asked, pointing at the mirror behind Mark’s desk which reflected his back as well as his computer screen.

“Uh...D-Didn’t I tell you to go ask Jb for help? Get out. And tell Youngjae to get over here.” Mark said, closing the tab he had open.

“Yes sir.” Jackson said, leaving and shutting the door behind him. “Boss wants you.” He informed Youngjae who threw something off his desk as Jackson walked over.

“O-Oh. Okay.” 

Jackson stared at Youngjae. “You gonna go?” He asked.

“I’ll just call him. You can go now.” Youngjae said, moving in front of whatever he had threw off the desk in order to hide it from Jackson. Jackson gave a wary look before walking over to Jb.

Youngjae dialed the number for Mark’s office phone.

“Hello, 777 enterprises. You’re speaking to Team 7 CEO, can I help you?”

“Jackson said you needed me?” Youngjae asked.

“Did he tell you to call me?”

“Uh…”

“Whatever, just get in here and get this mirror out of my office.” Mark said, hanging up.

\--

“Yo, Jb” Jackson said, rolling his chair over to the only other accounting employee.

“Go away.”

“Boss said to ask you for help.” Jackson informed, earning a sigh from Jb.

“What do you need help with?” 

“What do you do if your boyfriend tells you to stop wearing snapbacks?” Jackson asked, staring at Youngjae and Mark who were trying to pull a mirror off the wall.

“Mark’s not your boyfriend, and everyone hates your snapbacks.” Jb said without looking away from his work.

“Yeah, but what would you do if your boyfriend told you he hated snapbacks?”

“Do I look like a therapist?” Jb asked. “Go away.”

Jackson made no move to leave so Jb stood up and headed to the break room.

“Oh...Hey Yugyeom.” Jb greeted, walking in. “What are you doing?”

Yugyeom had Mark’s packed lunch laying on the table. 

“You hate Jackson right? Wanna help?” He asked Jb.

\--

Jr made his way over to Bambam who sat in a secluded corner since he worked customer service and he needed it to be quiet. 

“Hey.”

“H-Hi.” Bambam said, looking up from his computer where he had a kitten video playing.

“You like cats?” Jr asked. Bambam nodded and they both watched the kitten roll around the floor.

Bambam didn’t know why Jr came over everyday to ask him the same question. He’d been doing this since he started this job 5 months ago. Not that Bambam minded. He was in a cubical cut off from the rest of the office with hardly anything to do. On an average day he got five calls, on a good day eight, and on really good days he would get ten. Which still wasn’t very many.

The video ended and Bambam waited for Jr to ask him the second question he asked everyday.

“You wanna hear your horoscope?” Jr asked.

“Y-Yes.” Bambam responded as always.

Jr didn’t ask for his sign, after all he did do this everyday.

“Virgo: You have much work to do and your romantic preoccupation isn't going to help you make progress in that department. Do your best to focus on your tasks, knowing that the answers you need will come in time.” Jr read from the newspaper in his hands.

Oh! Bambam thought to himself. Don’t worry about love...And get to work. Is Mark writing these? 

Just then the phone rang and Bambam looked to Jr, both of their eyes wide. This horoscope was spot on today. 

Bambam waved bye to Jr before answering the call.

\--

Yugyeom opened the door to Mark’s office and dropped off his lunch like he did everyday. Mark also made him eat lunch with him. Which Yugyeom didn’t mind, especially today.

“What the-” Mark said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his lunch bag.

‘If you want to see you lunch, come find me~~ Jackson xoxoxo’

“You! Go find Jackson!” Mark yelled, balling up the note up and throwing it.

Yugyeom smiled. Going just as planned. “Yes sir.” Walking over to Jb, Yugyeom started laughing, Jb smiled. “Is he falling for it?”

“Yes! Did you give Jackson Mark’s lunch?” He asked Jb who nodded. 

“Now we just need to get Mark to see this.”

“I’m on it.” And Yugyeom headed over to Jackson who was just about to sit down to eat. “Where’d you get that from?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh, Jb gave me his lunch! Told me he wasn’t hungry, I think he feels sorry for calling my snapbacks uncool.” Jackson said happily.

“That’s nice.” Yugyeom said. “Hey, you should eat lunch with Mark today! He loves company and he really likes you so you’d really make him happy if you went in there and ate.”

“Really?” Jackson asked, already standing up. 

Yugyeom nodded. “Yeah, but since you’re new, I’ll let you in on something.” Jackson stared at Yugyeom like he was Jesus himself. Smiling, Yugyeom continued. “Mark loves when people ignore him. I think it’s a kink he has or something. So just go sit in there and eat, pretend he’s not even there.”

Jackson nodded. “Thanks Yugyeom, you’re a real wingman.” And with that, Jackson headed to Mark’s office.

Jb was quick to gather everyone to watch.

“You! Where have you been, I’m starving!” Mark yelled as Jackson took a seat in front of him, placing Mark’s lunch on the desk, taking the sandwich out, and taking a huge bite, ignoring Mark as he yelled for him to stop.

“Think we went to far? What if he gets fired?” Jb asked Yugyeom.

“Nah,” He said watching the look of terror on Jackson’s face as Mark yelled that he was eating his lunch. “Besides, this is the first time he’s had two accountants working for him. I don’t think Mark’s gonna fire him, even if he doesn’t do much.”

\--

Jackson walked out of Mark’s office with his snapback in hand. They had made an agreement that Mark wouldn’t fire him for eating his lunch if he never wore another snapback in his presence again. 

Jb is so dead. 

“You okay?” Youngjae asked, honestly wondering why he wasn’t wearing his snapback. In fact, this was the first time he was being seen without one. “Did you get fired?”

Jackson sat down at his desk and actually started typing for once. “Not yet.” And Youngjae took that as a ‘leave me alone’.

Youngjae felt bad for the guy. Walking over to Jb, Youngjae coughed to get his attention. “Hey.” He greeted informally, which was common between the two who have been friends since college.

“Don’t hey me, shouldn’t you apologize to Jackson? That was kind of extreme.”

“It was Yugyeom’s idea.” Jb replied.

“I don’t care. Go say sorry.” Youngjae demanded.

“Or nah.”

“What?”

“Nothing...No.”

Youngjae smiled. Fine, time to do this the hard way. “Aren’t I holding a secret for you? You wouldn’t want Mark to find out one of his employees work at the Topless Teaser would you?”

Jb snapped his attention from the computer to Youngjae who was staring at him with a sly smile. Topless Teaser was the name of the strip club Jb was secretly working at as a way to make some more money. Youngjae had gone there with a few friends for a party one time and they had run into each other. Ever since then, Youngjae had sworn he’d keep his secret safe.

“You wouldn’t.”

Youngjae raised an eyebrow. “Or would I?” He asked slowly walking away, heading towards the CEO’s office.

“Okay! Come back here!” Jb yelled, grabbing a few people’s attention. Youngjae smiled and walked back over. “I’ll help him with work without him asking tomorrow. For real, I swear. Just, just don’t tell Mark.”

“You better.” Youngjae said before walking back to his desk in the front of the office. 

“Wow,” Spoke Jr who shared office space with Jb. “Youngjae’s got you whipped. He must have something on you.”

“Shut up.” 

“Wanna hear your horoscope?” Jr tried. No answer meant yes in Jr’s world. “Capricorn: Be careful of the things you do today, for they will have poor consequences. Keep in mind of the people who hold information for you, they may ask for things in return. Tread warily.”

Jb groaned and placed his face onto the desk. The stars hate me.

Jr crumbled the newspaper and tossed it into a trash can. Today’s readings were a little too accurate.


	2. Block Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ends suddenly so don't get too into it

“Zico, can I see you in my office?” Ukwon asked. Zico nodded and followed his boss into his office. “Now, I know you and Jaehyo-

“Baehyo.” Zico interrupted.

“What?”

“His nickname.” Zico replied, smiling.

Ukwon nodded slowly. “Uh, right, Baehyo. Well, I know you two don’t always get along but there’s no reason to keep sticking used gum onto his desk.”

“Why not?” Zico asked.

“Uh...Well...” Ukwon stalled as he opened his laptop and got on google. “Because it’s destruction of company property?” He asked rather than stated.

“Okay, sorry.” Zico said, bowing and then walking back to his desk.

Ukwon sighed and stood up. Thank god for yahoo answers. 

\--

Taeil typed away at his computer. He has been here since 5am, that was even before Ukwon arrived. He took a lot of pride in getting the most work done. He shared office space with a guy named Kyung and a new guy named Pyo. Ukwon had told them both to help Pyo whenever he needed something since he wasn’t familiar with the software that their company used.

“And where do I put all this information?” Taeil listened to Pyo as he asked Kyung a few questions.

“Ask Taeil something once in awhile, jeez. You think I know everything?” Kyung asked the new guy.

“You should.” Ukwon commented, passing by on his way to the receptionist desk where Jaehyo was sitting.

“Y-YES SIR.” Kyung yelled. Both Pyo and Taeil stared at Kyung. “Uh...Anyways, you put it in the third column and then...”

Taeil continued listening as the two talked and Pyo asked more questions. Of course there was a reason Pyo wasn’t asking him anything. When Pyo had been introducing himself, Kyung had informed Pyo (embarrassingly) that ‘Oh, that’s Taeil. He doesn’t talk. Unless you’re a cute girl’. He had then snorted while laughing at his own ‘joke’. Pyo had then just smiled and then him and Kyung continued around the office to finish meeting everyone.

Taeil wanted to go back to that day and make a better first impression.

\--

“Baehyo, I need to see you in my office.” Ukwon told Jaehyo and walked away without another word.

“Baehyo?” Jaehyo asked himself. Hey, maybe I’m getting a raise. He thought as he made his way into Ukwon's office, sitting down at the chair that was placed in front of his huge desk. Jaehyo wished his desk was this big. “What do you need?” He asked.

Ukwon glared at him from his side of the desk. “I’m very disappointed in you, Baehyo.”

“Sir, do you not know my name?” Jaehyo asked.

“Oh, I do. But why would you not tell me you have a nickname? Baehyo, here at 777 enterprises, I can’t say the same for Team 7, or The B Team, but here in my office; we are not just co-workers.” Ukwon explained, leaning uncomfortably close to Jaehyo who had no clue what he was talking about, or why he thought his nickname was Baehyo.

“W-We aren’t?” Jaehyo asked.

“That’s right, Baehyo. We’re not. We are friends first, co-workers second.” Ukwon stated, putting a lot of emphases on ‘friends’. “So when you have a nickname, tell me about it.”

Jaehyo sighed. “Who told you my nickname is Baehyo?” He asked.

“Zico, why?” 

That son of ... Then Jaehyo got an idea.   
“YEah? Well Zico has a nickname to! Wanna know what it is? It’s sugartits.” Jaehyo yelled the last part out of frustration with Zico. That intern had only been there for a month but he was already on Jaehyo’s last nerve.

Ukwon looked around the room awkwardly. “E-Excuse me?” He asked a now red faced Jaehyo.

“Nothing. And stop calling me Baehyo.” Jaehyo said, storming out of the room. Walking back to his desk, he noticed three new pieces of gum stuck to his desk. “Zico!?” He screamed, the whole office staring.

“Yes, Baekhyo?” Zico asked calmly. Jaehyo let out a sob and left to the breakroom.

“I think Zico broke him.” Kyung whispered to Taeil.

\--

Minhyuk sat behind his desk, bored out of his mind because he never gets any calls.  
Done with staring at the wall, he gets up and goes into the break room to find Jaehyo laying with his head down on the table.

“Hey there.” Minhyuk greeted. Jaehyo moaned a hello and kept his head to the table. “What’d Zico do this time?”

“What didn’t he do?” Jaehyo said,


End file.
